Let's Play A Game
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: The world's in chaos and Silver and Blaze must save the world, but to do that they must gain the help of a forgotten hero. Shame he lost his marbles...
1. Lab File

Let's Play a Game

**MTUL: Dang, I'm on a role today! I'm uploading all the stories I had pre-written on my phone, and trust me there's a lot on there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even da doctors name! Sonic and Co. belongs to Sega respectively.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Rn Isrele File Report of Test<strong>

Location: G.U.N Base

Date: 12/7/14

Lab Test: Study's show that if Chaos Energy is constantly pumped into the body, the subjects mind will deteriorate and insanity will ensue.

Testing: Chaos Energy

Subject: Sonic the Hedgehog

Day 1: The subject has awoken in the testing room, he is unsure of where he is or if he's been captured by Dr. Robotnik. The Chaos Energy has been pumped into the room since 5:07 pm; the time the subject awoke. He is still unaware of the energy around him.

Day 3: Subject is still unsure of what is happening. The walls are marked all over with dents, which show signs of attempted escape. We have been feeding him through an IV tube when he is either sedated or asleep. No signs of insanity, but that can quickly change since we have noticed the subject talking to himself, and then quickly looking around to make sure no one notices. He then continues to talk to himself, so far that is the only thing we have noticed.

Day 12: Subject's sanity is most certainly wearing thin. We have noticed the continuation of him talking to himself, as well as him pretending his comrades are with him. No more signs of escape have been made, but we are sure that the Chaos Energy is affecting him in a way different then expected. We have caught him looking around the room, before staring at where one of our secret cameras is. He would look straight into it and wave. He would then throw his head up and laugh for long periods of time before fainting. This is very alarming, but it could be nothing.

Day 32: Over the course of time since the last report we can conclude the test as a success as the subject is confirmed insane. However he is not to be released to the public for he could be a danger to the civilians. Unfortunately we are unable to remove the Chaos Emerald, as the radiation has killed half of our scientists. We can hope the radiation won't spread further, and we can continue our test.

Day 56: The radiation seems to have spread further and we are unable to continue working here. All scientists have been evacuated. We have been ordered to leave all notes and things alike, for they are not necessary. As for the subject, we cannot leave him with the public so he must stay here. Such a sad fate for a hero who has helped us many a times. We may come back to see if we can retrieve anything, but that is most unlikely. I also must inform whoever is reading this that, the subject is no longer… Mobian per say. The Chaos Energy has tampered with his DNA, meaning he is immortal and doomed to spend the rest of eternity trapped in this… asylum.

Day 57: I have come back here to write this note: The real reason we had to leave is G.U.N needed every scientist to help defend Station Square from the invasion of Dr. Robotnik. A war has been started, and I'm afraid we are going to lose, and his rule will reign for who knows how long. Whoever reads this, you must find a way to stop him if he does succeed. Even if it means you have to resort to gaining the help of Sonic. I must go this will be my last note.

**200 Years Later…**

"Are you sure this is the place Silver?" A lavender cat stands next to a silvery hedgehog. The lavender cat looks at her friend with worry written on her face. They stood in front of an abandoned G.U.N base. The silver hedgehog known as Silver looked at his friend and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course I am, the Emerald Locator said that one of the Chaos Emeralds is hidden in this base. Just think Blaze! With that we can make a turning point in this war! We might have a wining chance!" Silver looked at the cat now known as Blaze. Blaze looked at Silver and noticed how sure he was about this. She was a little reluctant on going in, for some reason this base gave her a bad feeling. She sighed knowing she couldn't convince Silver otherwise and decided to go with Silver. "Okay here we go Blaze stay close okay?" Blaze nodded as she and Silver opened the door to the base and entered.

They didn't notice the door silently close behind them, nor the sudden surge of Chaos Energy.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: Okay so wanna know what Dr. Rn Isrele stands for? It stands for D-Digestion, R-Reproduction, R-Respiration, I-Insulation, S-Synthesis, R-Regulation, E-Excretion, L-Locomotion, and E-Egestion. I used it to get a 94 on my Life Functions test… Hope you enjoyed and please review!<strong>


	2. The Chaos Emerald and, Sonic?

Let's Play a Game

**MTUL: I like to listen to Skillet when I make these chapters. Yet when I listen to Never Gonna Give You Up I can't type anything. I think it's because I stop what I'm doing, get up and dance while singing the song…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega respectively. Voice belongs to … secret company that won't be announced until Voice's full appearance. And the voice I'm talking about is the voice in Sonic's head, not Sonic as a voice; this is just getting confusing now…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Containment Room<strong>

Sonic sat waiting with his eyes closed. He knew two people were in the base, yet he didn't know who they were. Sonic also knew there intentions, they wanted _his_ emerald. '_Good luck with that only I know where it is'_ Sonic smirked. He was going to play a little game with the trespassers. He would get them to release him and he would "lead" them to the Chaos Emerald. _**'Are you sure your plan will work Sonic?'**_ Sonic frowned; his friend didn't have faith in him. "I'm sure it's going to work. When have I been wrong about anything? On second thought don't answer that." Sonic opened his eyes and got up off the floor. He looked around; his room looked the same as it did 200 years ago. Of course there were the small cracks and dents, but he didn't mind really. After a few years you get used to it. Soon Sonic heard muffling outside the walls.

**Outside the Containment Room**

"Silver do you even know where you're going?" Blaze looked at her friend all the while keeping her eyes on the door to the containment room, but of course she didn't know what it was at the time. Silver looked at the door then at Blaze.

"Don't worry Blaze; I'm sure nothing alive is in there! I mean come on! This building hasn't had anything sentient living here for years!" Silver smiled at his friend all the while leaning his back on the door.

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that Silver~ Don't count your chickens before they hatch~"_ Silver and Blazes eyes widened as they heard the unknown voice. Blaze soon narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips as she looked at Silver. "Sure Silver nothing sentient." Blaze crossed her arms and sighed. "Um, excuse me sir? Do you know if by any chance there's a Chaos Emerald here? We really need it and if you would be kind enough to come out where we can see you and lead us to it, that would be much appreciated." Blaze waited for an answer as Silver shifted uncomfortably feeling vulnerable.

"_Oh there's a Chaos Emerald here, but only I know where it is. And I can't show myself to you because I'm locked up here in this Containment Room, soo I guess I can't help you…"_ Silver jumped away from the door he was leaning on as Blaze inspected it. Blaze ignited a flame in her hand as she started burning the lock. Silver just watched preparing incase this guy was dangerous. Soon the lock fell off as the door creaked open. Blaze looked inside and entered waiting for someone to show themselves. _"Oh I thank you so much for opening the door. But~ that means I don't need you anymore and now I have to kill you. It's nothing personal, but~ I can't have you taking my emerald." _Soon Blaze felt something hit her in the stomach as she fell to the ground. Silver immediately sprung into action as he jumped in front of Blaze to protect her from whatever they were fighting. His eyes scanned the room waiting for an attack. _"Oooo~ Someone's trying to play hero, eh? Let me ask you a question; which is more important to you, your friend or my emerald?"_

Silver raised his eyebrows. '_What type of question is that?'_ Silver jumped when he felt someone breathing down his neck. _"Well, I'm waiting!"_ Silver turned around to find nothing. Silver shivered as he felt like he was being watched from a distance when he felt the presence close by. _"Wow, either you don't have an answer or you're speechless because the answer is so blatantly obvious…"_ Silver at this point started getting ticked off.

"I would choose Blaze of course! I could always find another emerald, it's not like it's the only thing that could oh I don't know, save the world!" Silver turned around and helped Blaze up. They were both about to exit when the door slammed closed. They both took a step back as they waited for something to happen.

"_Why do you need the Chaos Emerald?"_ This time the voice sounded serious instead of its creepy happy sing song voice it had before. Silver inwardly smirked as he thought he could convince the voice to show them the Chaos Emeralds location. "Oh ya, the whole world is in chaos. It's been under the control of an evil dictator named Ivo Robotnik, but he's mostly known as Lord Robuttnik. Blaze and I have been fighting against his rule for as long as we can remember! We have a resistance group called the Freedom Fighters. We need the Chaos Emerald to power our machines so we can fight back. Robuttnik has 5 out of the Seven Chaos Emeralds. We have one and you have the last one. So could you please help us?" Silver put on puppy dog eyes hoping that he could convince the voice to help them; all the while Blaze was mentally slapping herself at Silvers desperation. Soon the silence was filled with laughter. Blaze shivered feeling like she was in the same room as a psychopath; which she was.

"_HAHA, that's rich. Robuttnik! And I thought Eggman was bad! But now that Robotnik's in the picture I guess I could help you a tinny little bit. But after we're all done with this I'm getting my emerald back, deal?" _Silver smiled. "Deal!" He then stuck out his hand waiting for the voice to shake it. Soon a figure materialized in front of Silver. The figure stuck out its hand and shook it.

"Good, now let's get a move on and collect my emerald." The figure then looked at the door as it burst off of its hinges. He stepped out of the room and lead Silver and Blaze down the hallway.

"What's your name sir? Pardon me from asking if it's personal, but we just call you voice now can we?" Blaze looked at the figure that was going to help them defeat Robotnik. The figure stopped walking and looked Blaze. His eyes sparkled as a smile etched onto his mouth.

"It's alright. My name's Sonic."

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: Ugh, this was a pain to type. My arms hurt for typing since 7 in the morning and I'm still not done typing.<strong>


End file.
